Paneling has been used for countless number of years for many reasons. It may be to improve the appearance of a room, to eliminate the need for painting or for other decorative ideas.
However, one problem that is frequently encountered with paneled areas is that generally there is a problem if a person wants to put up shelving on a paneled wall. Unfortunately too often it becomes very difficult to find shelving that matches the wall decor. Another problem is that the studs that must be found in order to mount the shelves are often not located where it is desirable to mount the shelves.
Also, decorative wall mounts which can easily be installed and in which attachments can be secured to the wall mount without tools are virtually impossible to find and thus would be a welcome addition for decorating a room.